gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Dominator
The Vapid Dominator is a two-door muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The main body of the Dominator seems to be heavily inspired by the fifth generation Ford Mustang, (particularly the '05-'08 model) with flared wheel arches, connected to the elevated area that spans the lower body. The front headlight pockets are taken from the fifth generation Mustang, with the circular headlights, squared grille and hood being skewed forwards and down. Halfway up the body, the main body line makes a sharp angular turn, signaling the classical inspiration of the first generation Mustang. The car features twelve spoke alloy wheels, wrapped in low profile tires. The rear hatch closely resembles a fastback design, also taken from the first generation Mustang. The front grille design, rear fascia and taillights and are derived straight from the 1970 Ford Mustang fastback, as is the name Dominator, which was the name of a hood available on early 70's Mustangs. The rear lights are placed on an impressed area between the rear spoiler and rear bumper which resembles the forth generation Mustang (New Edge 1999-2004). The rear bumper features circular twin-exit exhaust with chrome tips. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Dominator features a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. The car also features a high torque V8 engine, which gives it decent acceleration and an above average top speed. It is one of the fastest Muscle cars in a straight line because of its impressive torque, but this is also the Dominator's major flaw, as the raw power the engine supplies makes the car very difficult to control in corners. It has a tendency to engage in bouts of immense oversteer and fishtailing on certain corners, and that makes the Dominator overall a fairly tricky car to drive. Crash deformation is average, able to take a decent amount of head-on hits at speed before smoking or being disabled. While its severe handling issues may make it a bad choice for inexperienced drivers, the Dominator can reward those who take the time to learn its driving style by being a very good car for racing, with only a select few amount of other Muscles able to keep up. The vehicle features a modeled V8 engine with a single bank of cams on either side of the engine. On the top is a large cylindrical air filter wrapped with red filter paper. The engine sound is a very high torque V8 engine, with low-silenced exhausts. The badges indicates that the Dominator is powered by a 450cui (7.4L) Supercharged engine. GTA V Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Image Gallery Sanchez-GTAV-Driveby-Screenshot.jpg|Screenshot of the Dominator during development. Note the slightly different tail lights. Domitator-ad-gtav.png|Dominator car ad. VapidDominator-GTAV-Front.png|Dominator in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Dominator-GTAV-Front.jpg|Front view of the car with a stock chrome stripe. (Rear quarter view) Yellow-domitator-front-gtav.png|The unique armoured yellow Dominator used in Cops Capacity. Dominator_GTAO_Pre-Modified_LaMesa_LSC.png|Pre-modified Dominator at Los Santos Customs in La Mesa in GTA Online (Enhanced edition). Dominator-GTAV-LeftSideView.jpg|Side view of the Dominator. Dominator-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Dominator on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Dominator GTAO Pre-Modified Burton LSC.jpg|Pre-modified Dominator at Los Santos Customs in Burton in GTA Online (Enhanced edition). Variants Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Found in the Kortz Center parking lot during The Wrap Up. *Spawns in the driveway opposite the house of Peter Dreyfuss in A Starlet in Vinewood * After replaying The Wrap Up, the Dominator will start spawning more frequently, but in random locations. Sometimes, it will spawn very commonly near Los Santos International Airport at night, and other times, it will spawn in Rockford Hills, both at night and during the day. * A pre-modified Dominator can occasionally spawn at the Los Santos Customs in Burton. (enhanced version only) ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Commonly spawns when requested by Simeon. *Can be bought from Southern San Andreas Super Autos as of patch 1.13. *Spawns commonly in Pillbox Hill if driving another muscle car. *When you play Cops Capacity from Lester Crest there's a pre-modified, armoured yellow Dominator provided at his warehouse; however, the ability to keep vehicles obtained during missions (other than vehicles spawned at any LSC during mission times) has subsequently been patched and players will no longer be able to store this vehicle. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Pre-modified Dominators sell at Los Santos Customs for $19,940 (enhanced version only). Trivia General *The Dominator is one of the first modern pony cars to appear in the Grand Theft Auto series. The others are the Vapid Hellenbach and the Bravado Gauntlet. *The car's beta name was "Bullett", as shown by Los Santos Customs' Lifeinvader page. This would have been a clear reference to the 1968 film Bullitt, which features a legendary chase around San Francisco that sees Steve McQueen pursuing villains in his Ford Mustang GT; in 2008, Ford released a special Bullitt edition of the fifth generation Mustang, on which the Dominator is based, in homage to the movie. The name was likely changed because there is already a car named Bullet. *The Dominator was a hood available on 1970's Mustangs. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' & Online *The default radio stations of the Dominator are: Vinewood Boulevard Radio, Los Santos Rock Radio or Radio Mirror Park. *When in first person view, a dial can be seen on the far right of the dashboard labeled "BLOWER". When the car is left stock, this dial will not move. However, when a turbocharger is installed, it will move when the throttle is pressed, and will drop when it is released, indicating a change in PSI. This is featured in every car with this type of interior. **This is technically wrong, since a "blower" is a nickname for a supercharger, not a turbocharger, although it remains quite true with the vehicle's badging. *The Dominator is one of the few vehicles which may spawn with chrome, this being the racing stripe that runs along the the hood of the Dominator. ** The Banshee is another car that can rarely spawn with chrome as a secondary color like the Dominator. Cultural references *The car bears a wing-shaped flag logo (which Imponte uses on some of their vehicles), which is very similar to that of the Corvette wing logo. *The online description of the car refers to the four-cylinder and V6 versions of the Mustang commonly found in rental fleets. However, the Dominator is based on the V8-powered "consumer" Mustang. See Also *Pißwasser Dominator - Exclusive racing variant. *Hellenbach - Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars rendition. Navigation }} de:Dominator (V) es:Dominator fr:Dominator pl:Dominator pt:Dominator Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles requested by Simeon Category:Muscle Vehicle Class